The present invention is directed to a clip, or clamp, having multiple uses, such as holding papers or documents together, or as an idendifying clip that may be worn on the person, or for use in any environment where a clip, or clamp, is necessary. Since prior-art clips or clamps generally require the use of two hands to operate, it is the intent and objective of the present invention to provide a clip, or clamp, that is operated, or actuated, by the use of just one hand, in order to allow easier use and operation.